


Signs Taken

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sees them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs Taken

The first sign of it came with Master Richard joining the household, Alfred suspected. The boy was a delight, and Master Bruce could ill-afford to resist the other orphan's charms.

Others came, joining the odd clan that wore the Bat as its symbol of justice.

But oddest of all, the sign that he was positive that all would finally be well in his ward's soul, came with one who named herself 'cat'.

There was nothing at all like the soft look on Master Bruce's face when he recounted just how he had come to bear two whip marks and four neat stripes of a talon-sharp strike.

Alfred made peace with his own ghosts that day, knowing that the boy's tragedy had finally been muted enough for full love.


End file.
